A New Life
by The Summer Stars
Summary: After his friends and family are killed in a car crash, Danny tries to find hope to fight for good and prevent becoming Dan. But he doesn't know he's slowly turning into his evil side. The Avengers think of him as a menace, just like Spiderman. Can Danny convince them he's a good guy? If he does, will they let him join their crime-fighting group? Read to find out! (In progress)
1. Chapter 1: intros

**In progress :) I will try to upload as much as i can, but i have lots of homework and projects :( SORRY**

**The story doesn't follow a lot of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes dialogue, FYI**

****I don't own Danny Phantom or any other characters****

**ENJOY**

* * *

Danny looked around his parent's RV. His whole family was going to New York for the weekend because 'paranormal' things were happening. Danny called it coincidence, his parents called it ghost. Sam and Tucker's parents let them come too, but only if they visited the museums and learned something.

"I'm hungry!" Tucker blurted out.

"When aren't you?" Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Maddie adjusted the rearview mirror. "We'll be at a rest area in a few minutes, honey."

Then Jazz screamed, **"DAD WATCH OUT FOR THE TRUCK!" ** Jack desperately tried to veer the vehicle out of the way of the speeding truck on the highway. It was too late. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The RV colliding with a navy pickup truck. Fire...smoke...debris flying everywhere. The last thing Danny saw and heard before blacking out was an evil chuckle coming from a dark figure... then the figure flew off and the world went dark.

0-0-Later-0-0

Danny opened his eyes. Realizing it wasn't a dream or his own room, he shot upright in the bed. He frantically glanced around the room, relaxing when he realized he was in a hospital and not in some evil creep's lair. A nurse opened the door and walked into the room, staring at her clipboard, not noticing Danny was awake. "Um, hi," Danny said hesitantly. The nurse looked up, shocked.

"Oh! uh, you're in the New York hospital...and uh..." She was obviously too nervous and startled to speak.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so nervous? What's wrong?" The nurse was biting her lip nervously.

"Umm... I'm just going to get the doctor, ok, sweetie? I'll be right back." The nurse spoke in a way that you would tell an anxious little kid something bad.

Danny sighed and nodded. Then memories started flooding back of the RV, his family, and his friends. His eyes widened and he started wheezing. He didn't know if anyone else survived, or if he was suddenly an orphan with no friends or home. Whatever happens, he definitely wasn't staying with Vlad, remembering the Nasty Burger incident and becoming Dan, his powerful older evil self. Even after trapping Dan in the thermos, Dan was still nagging at the back of his brain, telling Danny to do the wrong thing. Sometimes, if Danny got infuriated, his eyes would flash red instead of bright green.

"Daniel Fenton?" A doctor with a white coat and thinning gray hair stepped into the room.

"Where are my parents? Are they ok? Why was the nurse surprised?" Danny asked desperately.

"Alright Daniel I'll be straightforward with you. Your family and friends are dead. They were dead when officers arrived at the scene. But you were still breathing, it was... intriguing. We thought you would die in a few days, though. You showed no indications of getting better or worse. That was why the nurse was shocked." The doctor chuckled. "How amazing it was, after 9 days of unconciousness, you wake up without a scratch or bruise!"

_I've been here 9 days since the accident?! "_So where am I going to stay?"

The doctor checked his clipboard. "There is your father's best friend, Vlad Masters, in Wisconsin." he smirked. "Your parents didn't have lots of friends, with your father being a mindless oaf!"

"Is that the only option?" Danny snarled, trying to keep his cool. _Why had the doctor said that? He was decent a few minutes ago!_

The doctor sneered. "Looks like little Fenton doesn't get along with someone! Too bad your mommy isn't here to help you!"

At the mention of Danny's deceased mom, he punched the doctor in the face, making him stumble backwards, blinded. Danny made a duplicate of himself, making the other one a ghost. His ghost clone shot the doctor with his beams and landed punches nonstop until the doctor was groaning with pain on the ground. He absorbed himself, making just one Danny and getting rid of the duplicate. His fist was engulfed in a green flame. He was about to finish the man off when he saw his reflection in the window. He had flaming hair and pale blue skin. His eyes were red and he had grown sharp white fangs. He had turned into Dan. He gasped and flew out of the room, leaving the doctor moaning on the floor. As he was flying over the new city, police cars were heading toward the hospital. People were pointing at him and gasping. Some were screaming and running. Danny glanced back and was shocked at what he saw. Half the bottom floor of the hospital was destroyed! _Did I do that? That's weird... I don't even remember._

_Will I ever be able to control my powers? Will I be able to do good in this city without turning into a savage monster?_

Danny sat on a nearby rooftop and tried to make a meditation pose his mom used to do to calm himself down. Soon his eyes turned the regular green and he looked like Danny Phantom again.

_Obviously I can't stay in New York _Danny thought, staring at himself on the huge screen in Times Square. _Unless I can can change... but that could never happen. But Sam would want me to. She would want me _

-0-0-Spiderman-0-0-

Peter (AKA spiderman) was just swinging around NYC, taking his mind off a huge test tomorrow, when a boy with bright green eyes and white hair sitting on a building's roof caught his eye. Then Spiderman turned to the giant tv screen where J. Jonah Jameson was usually ranting about him being a menace, but was surprised when it was filming the kid. The headline under the picture said "Ghost boy destroys hospital room and attacks doctor."

_I guess he isn't friendly_ Spidey thought. It angered him that the kid would attack innocent, defenseless people.

Without hesitating, Spiderman leaped into the ghost kid, pinning him to the roof.

"Who are you and why did you destroy the hospital?!" Spiderman snarled.

The ghost kid shot green beams into his gut, and Spiderman stumbled backwards.

"As for your question, my name is Danny Phantom and I really don't want to fight!" The boy said, backing away from Spiderman.

Peter stood up and shot two strands of webs at Phantom's hands, gluing them together so he couldn't fire his laser things. "Well you were basically begging me to fight you when you attacked that hospital!"

Phantom smirked and went intangible. Spiderman frantically glanced around, wondering where the little pesk had gone, when he was punched in the back and went flying forwards.

Spiderman played his possum trick, pretending to be knocked out so Phantom would check to make sure, then he would attack. But to his shock,Phantom just hovered above him and flew off.

"Well, that was weird..." he muttered to himself before swinging home.

* * *

**HELLO! Did you like it? please leave reviews and tell me what you think! More action? More drama? More describing? Better education? Sorry it was short and boring- i thought the first chapter should be introductions. **

**Leave your opinions and please leave suggestions or ideas for the plot of the next chapter- i'll give credit!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tony

**Thanks for the nice reviews and stuff! I really appreciate it! Tell me if im doing something wrong, k?**

**Sorry for the long wait- I fricking closed my computer without saving... :(**

**P.S. I made a few adjustments to the last chapter and the summary- Danny WONT be changing his look.**

**-I dont own DP or Avengers-**

* * *

-0-0-0-Danny-0-0-0-

_ Who the hell was that guy? _Danny thought as he flew invisibly through the town. _And spandex? That was soooo last season._ Realizing HE was wearing spandex, he thought, _crap_,_ I just offended myself! _

He flew into ( actually through) a Best Buy and navigated through the aisles to get to the tv section. (You know, the aisle where they have couches set up around a hundred tvs like a dream man cave) Since Danny didn't have a tv, or even a place to stay, he camped out at the store and watched the news. Apparently, he was on every news channel.

A reporter ran up to Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, and asked him "What are the avengers going to do about that kid?"

"If this teen thinks its okay to terrorize innocent citizens, then we'll do what we do best." Tony put on his sunglasses. "We'll take him down!" Danny rolled his eyes. _Heroes in New York are so cliche! _

Soon the Best Buy closed and Danny waited until the guards finished checking the place before becoming visible. He strode around the store using a ball of ecto energy as a light, observing all the technology. _Man! Tucker would've loved this place! _Danny winced when he realized he had emphasized "would've" in his own mind.

He sighed and plopped on a leathery brown couch. Then he realized- there were countless heroes in New York. Just how many had seen the news? The news made sure to show just how powerful he was, surely he would be on the 'Most Wanted' list. Plus, for every hero, there were, like, 20 super villains or more. Most likely a handful of them will try to turn Danny to the dark side. Danny groaned and face palmed himself at his own stupidity of letting himself being seen on tv. Danny shrugged it off and drifted to sleep in the comfy big couch.

-0-0-0-Meanwhile / Tony Stark's Mansion-0-0-0-

"Jarvis, bring up every piece of information you can find on that flying kid!" Tony Stark, billionaire hero, was pacing around the room, deep in thought. He had stayed up for hours researching and thinking. Crumpled papers, granola bar wrappers, and empty energy drink bottles littered the floor.

"Right away, sir," his British computer responded.

Tony hadn't actually heard about the teen until that reporter had asked him about it. Of course he wouldn't embarrass himself by saying 'what kid?' so he pretended he knew about it. Now they actually had to take the kid down or else they would be bothered for months about it.

"Mr. Stark, I have found some rather interesting information."

"Good, now tell me!"

Jarvis answered, "Apparently his name is Danny Phantom. He was most seen in Amity Park, Illinois, but was also occasionally seen in Wisconsin. Some locals in Amity say that he protected the town from ghosts, but others say he is a menace and destroys houses and other's property for no good reason. His-" Jarvis was interrupted by Tony.

"Wait. Ghosts? Jarvis, ghosts aren't real. I think you found a phony website."

"Sir, ghosts are real. Danny Phantom himself is a ghost, and he's real."

Tony snorted. "Amity Park just says they have ghosts to attract tourists."

"If you say so, sir. Shall I continue?"

"Sure."

"His powers are: ectoblasts that he can fire through his hands, feet, eyes and buttocks-"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying he can shoot repulsor beams through his butt?"

"They are not exactly repulsor beams, Mr. Stark. His are green and are made of ectoplasmic energy. As I was saying, his other known powers are flying, teleportation, invisibility, intangibility, numerous ice powers, overshadowing, health regeneration, superhuman strength and duplication. "

"Duplication? As in making clones of himself?" Tony asked.

"Precisely, sir. Would you like to see a video of him?"

"Why not?" Tony sighed and sat down on a couch in front of his giant screen. _  
_

Tony watched a little impatiently as Jarvis slowly typed the Youtube url.

"Sometime today, Jarvis!" Tony growled. Soon a video by Techno_Geek101 came up and Jarvis clicked on it.

Phantom was flying loops around a robot with a fiery green mohawk while firing ectoblasts. Tony chuckled. _That robot's suit looks like a cheaper version of mine! _Phantom was gracefully dodging missiles and nets the robot was blasting at him. Tony was a little jealous. His suit was strong, but he knew he could never make one as graceful as how Phantom is.

After a few minutes, the robot had run out of weapons and Phantom looked tired. Then he pulled out a green and silver thermos. _Whats he going to do with a thermos? Share soup? _But Tony was shocked when Phantom twisted the cap off and a harsh blue light exploded out and the robot was pulled toward it.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Welp!" He roared as he was almost in the thermos. "Just wait! I will soon-"

"Yeah yeah i know Skulker, you'll have my pelt on your wall. You tell me like every other day!" Phantom said, rolling his eyes.

Once Skulker was in, Phantom closed the cap and turned to the camera. "Did ya get my goodlooking side, Tuck?" He asked the cameraman, whos name was apparently Tuck.

The cameraman said back cheekily, "You don't have a good looking side, Danny."

Phantom smirked as a goth teen stomped toward the camera. "Tucker, we didn't ask you to come to insult us!" She yelled.

"N-No Sam I wasn't insulting you... I was um, insulting Danny!" He stuttered. Then the video ended.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had taken in a lot of information and was extremely tired. "Jarvis, make a reminder for tomorrow to have an avengers meeting at 7:15."

"Right away, sir."

Tony headed off to bed. As he laid in bed, he thought, _Phantom looks really powerful! But the avengers can defeat him! The good guys always win... right?  
_

* * *

**Heyo! Again, thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Next chapter will most likely be up Friday or over the weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**As always, thanks for the friendly reviews! Your opinions really matter to me ! :D**

**I will try to make the chaps longer and update every weekend, as you suggested :)**

**I uploaded a cover picture! It was really fun making it. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A COOL COVER PIC, USE PIXLR. COM! (its really awesome, try it if you haven't yet)**

**( I don't own Avengers or Danny Phantom )**

* * *

-0-0-0-Danny/Morning-0-0-0-

"Ugh!" Danny groaned as he rose from the couch. He squinted at the sunlight seeping through the windows.

_Dang! Its going to be hard waking up every morning without Dad yelling in my ear or spilling ectoplasm on me. _He sighed and bent down to touch his toes. It was kind of a 3rd grade warm up, but he didn't care.

_What time is it, anyway?_ Danny looked at a clock on a nearby microwave. _6:30! I'd better go quick; the store opens at 7:00. I think the employees come at 6:40. _

He turned intangible and flew through the roof. He kept flying upwards until he couldn't hear the constant noise of city life. Danny closed his eyes and spread his arms out.

_New York is actually pretty relaxing once you get above the noise and smell! _

He felt like he had been flying for hours until a low grumble disrupted the peace. He stopped flying and just hovered midair, wondering where the noise had come from. Danny whipped his head around, trying to see if there was someone else. Then he heard it again! He laughed when he realized it was his own stomach. _When was the last time I ate? Yesterday afternoon, I think. __How will I eat? I don't have any money and I can't get a job in human form; I'd be easily recognized as the boy who broke out of the hospital. _

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to snag a hotdog from a stand, right? Yeah. It's just a hotdog, the owner won't go out of business or anything too drastic. _Danny stared down at the hotdog stand below him. _Wait, why is there even a hotdog stand open at 6:50 in the morning? Meh, its New York. What do I know about city life? _He shrugged to himself and became invisible.

_Good, the guy already has a few hotdogs in buns. I'll just grab one...make it invisible and intangible... and voila!_

Danny grinned at the invisible sausage in his hands. He flew to the top of a building and became visible with the hotdog. He closed his eyes and inhaled the meaty smell. _Ha ha, Sam would be disgusted if she were here! Sam... Man I miss her beautiful violet eyes and unique personality. Wow, I never got to tell her just how much she meant to me! We worked together catching ghosts for almost a year and neither of us admitted our feelings! That is, if she felt the same way... _Danny shook his head. _I can't keep living in the past! They're gone, and I'll have to accept it. _

Danny sighed and focused on his hot dog. He took a huge bite. _Wow! Stolen hot dogs taste better than bought ones! I wonder... _Danny glanced at the stand. The man didn't seem to notice that one of his hot dogs were gone. _Maybe he won't care if I take a few bucks. _Danny finished his hotdog in a few more bites and smiled mischievously. He flew down and levitated next to the cart.

Danny turned his hand intangible and stuck it into the cash register. To his surprise, there was actually quite a lot of money. He grabbed a handful and flew back up the building quickly. As soon as he was sure he was out of sight, he turned himself visible and gazed at the bills he had clenched in his hand.

_Sweet! 25 bucks! What can I buy? _

Danny blinked and just stared. He wouldn't have to eat for at least today, ghosts don't need food. But since he was half ghost, he still had to eat a meal a day. Danny shrugged and shoved the dollar bills in his pocket (I don't know if Danny has pockets in the show, but he does now).

He sighed and tapped his foot on the ground, wondering what to do. Suddenly a shrill scream disrupted his thoughts. He whipped his head around, trying to see who had screamed. He glanced down at the cartman. He apparently hadn't heard it.

_It must be far away. The people around here couldn't hear it but I could with my ghost hearing. _Then there was a chorus of screams, glass shattering, and blaring police sirens.

Danny cringed. _It sounds terrible! There must be a crime going on somewhere! I have to help! _He listened harder, trying to see if he could hear anything else. _Wait a minute! _He stopped straining his hearing and thought, _Why should I help? I'll still be seen as a criminal just like I was in Amity Park. People won't appreciate me; they'll hate me! Society says I'm a bad guy, so I'll live up to that reputation. _Danny grunted and crossed his arms. _I'm a villain, I just stole money and I was proud of it!_

POP! BANG!

Terribly loud gunshots sliced through the air. Danny's eyes widened.

_What am I thinking?! I'm a hero, not a villain! No matter what the media says about me, I'll do what's right! _

Danny flew through the air intangibly at his maximum speed at the direction of the police sirens. He glided through buildings effortlessly. In a few seconds, he found himself at a jewelry store. Even though the cop cars could speed through the city, Danny beat the police by a few minutes.

There were two things Danny noticed while hovering above the store.

1. The windows were broken. Shards of glass littered the ground.

2. There was a hooded man dressed in black with a sack slung over their shoulder. He was extremely buff, Danny would almost mistake him as a wrestler if he saw him in public. But he was armed. The man's gun was pointed... at a boy and his mom!

Danny gasped and shot the gun out of his hands on instinct. Baffled, the thief snapped his head around, trying to find the force that blew his gun out of his hands. Danny acted quickly and glided down. He invisibly punched the man in the face, knocking him out cold with his superhuman strength.

Danny grinned to himself. Then he glanced at the people who had almost been shot. The woman was sobbing loudly and the boy just looked either too terrified or shocked to speak or move. The mom pulled the boy into a hug and rustled his hair, whispering as calm as she could, "It's going to be okay, Billy. The police will be here soon and then we'll go get icecream."

Danny felt like a huge stone had dropped in his stomach after hearing those words. The good mood he was in had been crushed by that giant rock called depression. It reminded him just how alone he was in the city. No friends, no family. No one to comfort him when he's lost, scared, or sad. Just... himself.

_Pull yourself together, Phantom! _Danny straightened up and brushed away a tear flowing down his cheek. He sighed and flew back up to the top of a nearby building and sat on the ledge, legs dangling off the side. He watched as the cops finally came, handcuffed the bad guy, asked the woman questions, and laughed at the looks the police were giving her as she explained that the gun had flown out of his hand.

"So... what're you doing?"

Danny whipped around to come face-to-knee with an all to familiar hero in red and blue. Spiderman. He recognized Spiderman on the news last night. Danny heated up his ecto blast and raised his hands. "Listen. If you're going to-"

"Hey. Calm down your hands, dude! I'm not going to fight you!" Spiderman yelped as Danny's hands grew brighter.

"You're... not?" Danny lowered his hands and cooled them off.

Spiderman chuckled and sat down next to Danny. "I saw what you did. You saved those two people down there!"

Danny blushed and nodded. "Well they're innocent people and I kind of protect the innocent."

Even though he was wearing a mask, Danny could almost sense Spiderman was smiling.

"Well I don't know what happened that night at the hospital, but you're a good kid. My spidey sense would be ringing if you weren't. I'm sorry for attacking you." Spiderman said.

Danny cast his eyes down. "Well how do you know I'm good? I can snap any day, y'know. I stole a hotdog and $25 today!"

Spiderman sighed. "We all have dark days,...uh... your name is Danny, right?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay. As I was saying, we all have dark days, Danny. I've had a few myself. And I'm not fond of what I did."

Danny looked up at Spiderman. "What did you do?"

"I found this alien goo thing and it attached to me. It made me stronger, faster... but eviller and more ruthless. I never wanted to get rid of it! Eventually I realized what I was doing and got the alien off me."

Danny was silent.

"Anyway, if you ever need backup or help, you can count on me. Just yell really loudly in the morning and I'll come running! Or swinging actually."

Danny smiled. "Hey you still have a life under that mask- its 7:00 I think and I don't think you want to be late for school."

Spiderman gasped. "Holy crap! Aunt May will ask me for breakfast! Sorry, got to go Danny. See you around!" And Spidey was off before Danny could even say bye.

-0-0-0-Meanwhile at Avenger's Mansion-0-0-0-

"So tell me again why you brought us all here, Stark." Clint Barton (also known as Hawkeye) demanded.

"Yeah! Too early in morning to talk! Lets just start smashing!" Hulk bellowed, pounding his fists together.

Hulk, Iron Man, Steve Rogers (captain America,) Janet Van Dyne (the Wasp,) Thor, and Hank Pym (Antman,) and Hulk were gathered around the Avengers Meeting table, all in their hero uniforms.

"Because, Clint, we are chasing Danny Phantom as I have told you three times already." Tony replied while rolling his eyes. "And this isn't an ordinary villain, he's much more powerful. We can't just go and start smashing things!"

"Danny Phantom? Is that the boy who destroyed half a hospital floor?" Janet asked.

"Correct, Janet! He is extremely strong and we have to take him down before he can harm anyone else!" Tony replied.

Hank raised an eyebrow. "Or we can talk to him politely and assign him a therapist."

Tony chuckled. "Oh Hank buddy, you are hilarious!" This earned a snort from Hank.

"Do you want to take him down for justice, or so you don't hurt your own pride?" Steve questioned.

Tony ignored him brought up a website full of facts on the giant screen in the front of the room. "Okay people, read these facts and tell me what you got on your mind."

After a few seconds, Thor was first to speak. "This is a draugr! You mortals call them ghosts, but we Asgardians have encountered them before. Draugrs are ruthless unfeeling creatures that only want to cause destruction!"

Tony sighed. "Thor I already knew he was a 'draugr.' I researched him all last night."

Steve was rubbing his chin and thinking hard. "How do you know this Phantom is still in the city, Tony? His attack was yesterday, he could be long gone by now!"

Tony grinned and answered, "I was hoping someone would say that! I actually was thinking about that too. That's why I created this this morning!"

He held out a hand to reveal a tv remote sized screen with a radar and antennae. There was a faint red dot on the top left. "This is a ghost tracker. It tracks ectoplasmic ghosts within the city. The closer Phantom is to us, the brighter this red dot will become. Right now he isn't very close, but he's still in the city. When the dot is flashing, that means he is under 3 miles away."

Janet smiled. "Can I see it?"

"Sure Janet. Just don't break it." Tony laughed, holding out the tracker. Janet grasped it and examined the invention.

Hank asked, "I remember you saying something about ectoplasm. In all my years of studying and doing scientific research, I've never heard such a term. What exactly is it?"

"I'm not very keen with it either. I just found out about ectoplasm last night. All I know is that ghosts are made of it, kind of like human's blood. Its a gooey green substance." Tony sighed.

Clint taunted, "Stark, you must be heartbroken not knowing something scientific for once!"

Tony grinned. "Actually, I'm quite excited to learn abut ectoplasm."

Clint huffed, "Of course you are, science geek."

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Says the one that looks like an overgrown purple cat!"

"At least _I _don't look like a character that just came out of a kid's show!" Clint growled.

"Hey!" Janet interrupted. "Sorry to get in the middle of your little cat fight, but that red dot is flashing. What does that mean again?"

Tony smiled and slid the mask of his suit down over his face. "It means its time to get him. Avengers, Assemble!

* * *

**Hi! I'll answer recent questions/comments here cuz you guys are awesome :)**

**16ckelmen: Haha I'll have chocolate sprinkles please!**

**Guest: OK CALM DOWN I'LL DO MORE! Thanks lol**

**Inviso-Al: I guess so, I don't know yet XD**


	4. Chapter 4: No way, its Thor!

**Wow 16 reviews and over 10 follows and 7 favorites! Thanks everyone! I luv you! (gayyyyy!)**

**Sorry Panther fans, but I changed the story. T'Challa will NOT be in the story, because I honestly don't know anything about him. I edited the last chapter. Not major changes, so you don't have to go read back it you don't want to.**

**~I do not own any characters in the story. Slavery is illegal.~**

* * *

-0-0-0- Avenger's Mansion -0-0-0-

"We're all here already. You don't have to shout." Hank grunted, rubbing his ear. "Unless you want Panther to hear you all the way in Wakanda!"

"No chat! Smash time!" Hulk roared while jumping straight out the wall.

"Wha... Wha? I just fixed that wall! AND I specially made the walls titanium! Next time he does that, its coming out HIS pocket!" Tony said.

Steve stopped polishing his shield. "So do we have a plan or just winging it?"

Tony smiled under his mask. "What we do every time theres a bad guy!" Then proceeded to fly through the roof, causing pieces of wood and paint to rain down on Janet, Hank, Steve, Thor, and Clint.

Clint sighed. "So we're winging it."

"I thought Tony... meh. Nevermind." Janet shrunk to her wasp size. "C'mon guys! We can't let them have all the fun!" She flew through the gigantic hole Hulk made.

The other heroes exchanged glances. "We shall go forth into battle, my companions!" Thor called, making yet another hole in the roof as he smashed through with his hammer.

Hank shrugged and the other two filed behind him to leave the mansion by door, which Tony might appreciate.

-0-0-0-Danny's POV-0-0-0-

A few minutes after Spiderman left I decided to enjoy the day at Central Park. It was the beginning of spring, still fairly cold. I don't mind the cold because of my cold core obviously. The colder it gets, the more active I become, but hot weather can be a problem. Temperature above 98 degrees and you won't see me getting out of bed!

As I neared the park I'm pretty sure I almost screamed with joy. The park was empty! I laughed out loud. I had been holding invisibility for so long it was starting to hurt. I sighed contentedly and became visible, double checking there was no one around. I sat at the nearest picnic table and laid across the bench. I felt my eyes gradually drooping and the world get darker. Sure, a picnic bench isn't a luxurious bed you'd find at Vlad's mansion, but when you're wanted all over the state... Well, what'cha gonna do about it?

I smiled an squeezed my eyes shut, feeling more relaxed than I had felt in the last few days. But I should have known relaxation doesn't come easily for Danny Phantom.

My eyes flew open as a large red metal boot was planted firmly on my chest. My eyes gradually made their way up to the face, and I knew it was Iron Man. He had a tiny missile aimed at my head coming out of his arm. Seeing Iron Man up close, he looked a lot like Skulker if he was rich.

"Alright kid. You want to give up now or do we have to do this the hard way?" Iron man growled.

I sighed. This guy doesn't scare me. I was actually more annoyed he ruined my relaxation. I rolled my eyes and just phased through Iron man and levitated behind him.

Iron man turned his head around quickly, probably trying to find where I was. Then he suddenly stopped and stood still. He chuckled, "So the hard way? I was expecting that." Suddenly he punched me straight in the gut! I fell to the ground and rubbed my head. How could he even see me? I was invisible!

"Surprised, Casper?" He joked, staring at me. "I made a few modifications to my suit, if you didn't notice. Now I can see you even when you're invisible!"

I dropped my invisibility. Why waste my energy on it if he could see me anyway? I got up and brushed my suit off, then glanced up at him. "Oh well. I can still beat you without being invisible. But I don't need to beat you, do I?"

I was planning on just retreating. I know I know, that sounds cowardly, but I honestly don't want to hurt someone on the same side as me. If he wants to cause trouble with me, then I won't hold back.

I flew up about 30 feet when an electric shock ran through me. I yelped and stared at the spot that had shocked me. It was green and glowing. Curious, I poked it. I wasn't sure what to expect, but it electrified me again. I blinked and tried to examine the weird thing.

Wait. Its just like the forcefield Plasmius had used when he made me and Jazz fight against each other! What turned it off again? I tapped my chin, trying to remember when something with a gigantic hand grabbed my foot and rapidly pulled me to the ground. "Gah!" I managed to make out a flash of dark green before I hit the ground.

I was face down in the ground. I groaned and pulled myself up and out of the small crater I'd made. When I looked up, I realized I was surrounded by none other than... you guessed it! Sigh. The Avengers. I recognized them all except one in a purple suit, and one that looked like a male model for Pantene Hair Products. I laughed out loud as I stared at him.

"What's so funny, Phantom?" Wasp asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Wait wait. Lemme guess who those two are!" I pointed at the purple guy with arrows and a bow. "Robin Hood?"

The arrow guy snorted. "Hawkeye. Learn it."

I chuckled and gazed at the man with the hammer. I couldn't help it! I burst out laughing and held my stomach. I managed to gasp out, "Who are you? Goldilocks on steroids? Did ya get a job as a carpenter?"

"How dare you insult the Prince of Asgard!" He bellowed. "I am Thor! Wielder of Mjolnir!"

I grinned and shrugged. "Yeah, and I'm Casper the Friendly Ghost." Did 'Thor' really think I'd believe he was a God? We studied mythology in English for crying out loud!

"I summon the mightiest of storms on the undead creature!" He yelled, holding his hammer up to the sky. Suddenly, dark storm clouds swirled above us. I drew my breath in quickly.

I glanced at the rest of Goldilock's team. They were all smirking at me. But Antman looked sorry for me, although I wasn't sure why. My eyes widened as blinding blue-white lightning rocketed to the hammer.

Ok, so maybe this was the real deal. I cringed when he pointed the hammer, with lightning still coming out it, at me. I knew I should've came to school on time the day Mr. Lancer taught about Norse Mythology.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Very first cliffhanger, you like it? **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. FIGHT SCENES AND MAKING THEM MEET IS HARD! Don't judge. **

**Thanks and keep listening!**


End file.
